John Burgmeier
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor/Writer/Producer/Director | alias = | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = Linda Young (mother) | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Dragon Ball Z as Tien Shinhan Fullmetal Alchemist as Dorochet Fruits Basket as Shigure Sohma Yu Yu Hakusho as Kurama One Piece as Commodore Smoker | URL = | agent = }} '''John Burgmeier' (Born October 24, 1974 in Chicago, Illinois) is an American voice actor and ADR script writer, known for his work for FUNimation Entertainment. He is the son of Linda Young, who also voices characters for FUNimation. Anime * Baccano! - Elmer C. Albatross * Basilisk (manga) - Chikuma Koshiro * Black Cat - River Zastory * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - Eiji * Blue Gender - Joey Heald * Burst Angel - Hiroki * Case Closed - Johnny, Alan, Kannen * Desert Punk - Matsu * Dragon Ball (series) - Tien Shinhan, Angira (Movie 4: Lord Slug) * Dragonball Z Kai - Tien Shinhan, Gregory * Eden of the East - Haruo Kasuga * Fruits Basket - Shigure Sohma * Fullmetal Alchemist - Dorochet * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Dolcetto * Glass Fleet - Gil, Lacuree * Gunslinger Girl - José * Hell Girl - Hajime Shibata * Hetalia Axis Powers - Switzerland * Initial D - Takeshi Nakazato (Funimation dub) * Kiddy Grade - Smith * Kodocha - Rei Sagami * Mamotte! Lollipop - Gou * Moon Phase - Jeda * Mushishi - Shiro (Ep. 8) * One Piece - Lucky Roux, Fullbody * Origin: Spirits of the Past - Cain * Ouran High School Host Club - Tetsuya Sendo * Peach Girl - Raiden * Samurai 7 - Kanzo * Shigurui: Death Frenzy - Gennosuke Fujiki * Shin Chan - The Deflowerer * Spice and Wolf - Zheren * Speed Grapher - Odawara * Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning - Eyes Rutherford * Strike Witches - Dr. Miyafuji * Summer Wars - Tasuke Jinnouchi * Trinity Blood - Father Hugue de Watteau * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle - Soseki * YuYu Hakusho - Kurama ADR Staff ADR Script * Aquarion * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad * Blue Gender * Darker than BLACK * Dragon Ball (series) * Fruits Basket * Kiddy Grade * Kodocha * Lupin III * Mushishi * One Piece * Origin: Spirits of the Past * Rin ~Daughters of Mnemosyne * Solty Rei * Vexille * YuYu Hakusho Head Writer * Aquarion * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad * Darker than BLACK * Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone * Kaze no Stigma * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple * Mushishi * One Piece * Rin ~Daughters of Mnemosyne * School Rumble * Shuffle! * Soul Eater * Summer Wars * Trinity Blood * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle * Vexille * xxxHolic External links * *John Burgmeier at the English Voice Actor & Production Staff Database Category:1974 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people ar:جون برغماير da:John Burgmeier